1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing image data to which code data, such as a QR code, representing the location of a web page is added, a computer program, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the Internet is widely used, and many companies, shops, and the like conduct advertising activities by utilizing the Internet. Specifically, the companies, the shops, or the like create a web page containing, for example, their introductions and descriptions of products offered by them. Then, they conduct advertising activities by publishing the web page on a web server.
The following technology is disclosed as a technology for supporting such advertising activities by utilizing the Internet (see JP 2002-189925A).
According to the technology disclosed in JP 2002-189925A, an advertisement managing server manages a URL and a last update date of an advertisement header acceptance web page that an advertisement insertion acceptor opens on the Internet. When an advertisement header embedded in the advertisement header acceptance web page is clicked on, the advertisement managing server is notified of the event and records a history of the event. Further, the update date of the web page is recognized and compared with a last update date registered in a database to check whether or not the web page has been updated since the web page was registered in the database. When the web page has been updated, the new web page is obtained from the Internet and the contents of the new web page are analyzed by using a predetermined algorithm. If the contents violating the contract with the advertisement insertion acceptor are detected, the event is reported to a person in charge in an advertisement agency.
Incidentally, electronic file brochures, in addition to conventional paper brochures, have recently been used as brochures for advertisement offered by companies or the like. In particular, electronic file brochures in Portable Document Format (PDF) are commonly used. Such electronic file brochures are generally called, for example, “electronic brochures”.
Further, in many cases, brochures have recently contained a code image, e.g., a Quick Response (QR) code, representing a URL of a web page of a company, a shop, or the like that offers the brochures. A viewer of the brochure uses a digital camera to capture such a code image and input the captured code image to a personal computer, thereby allowing the viewer to access a web page easily. The viewer can also use a portable phone terminal having a digital camera function to capture such a code image and access a web page in a similar manner.
However, in some cases, brochures intentionally contain a code image representing a URL of a web page irrelevant to the contents advertised in the brochures. Such brochures may be counterfeited by copying the advertisement contents as-is and replacing the real code image with a fake code image, i.e., a fake code image through which a viewer is led to an irrelevant web page. Alternatively, such brochures may contain exaggerated advertisement contents attempting to make a viewer think something is good or important, and a code image through which a viewer is led to a web page irrelevant to the advertisement contents.
When such counterfeit or exaggerated brochures are distributed, a recipient thereof attempts to use a code image contained therein to access a web page of an advertiser. However, the recipient is forced to access a different and undesired web page. As a result, for example, a web page containing unfavorable contents for children from an educational perspective may be displayed, or a web page in which the recipient is not interested may be displayed, which, in turn, makes the recipient uncomfortable.